


Благое дело

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Occult Slice of Life, Художественное уродование трупа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Ангел и демон совместно трудятся на благо общества
Kudos: 8





	Благое дело

— Так пойдет? — спросил Кроули и для верности подпрыгнул еще разок. Под подошвами хлюпнуло и хрустнуло. 

Наблюдающий за ним с брезгливым одобрением Азирафаэль поджал губы и покачал головой:

— Мне кажется, милый, нужно все-таки больше... хм-м-м... как бы поточнее выразиться...

— Я понял.

Критически осмотрев месиво из обломков ребер и ошметков легких у себя под ногами, Кроули выбрался на бетонный пол и осторожно переступил, стараясь не поскользнуться. Наклонившись, он потянулся руками ко рту немолодого обнаженного мужчины, который был уже несколько часов как мертв, помедлил и сотворил пару перчаток. Потом ухватился за челюсти и рванул в разные стороны.

— Хм-м-м... — Азирафаэль так и не переступил порог старого ангара, в котором столь вдохновенно трудился Кроули. Вытянув шею, он вгляделся в сложившийся — а точнее, распяленный — оскал. — По-моему, мой хороший, этот... опустевший сосуд по-прежнему выглядит недостаточно оккультно.

— Я думал, мы доберем прочим реквизитом. Но как скажешь. — Кроули принялся неторопливо водить пальцем над трупом. Он не касался тела, но вслед за его движением кожу вспарывали линии, они змеились, переплетались и покрывали вязью фигур и символов живот, член, бедра... Выпрямившись и щелчком пальцев срезав трупу головку члена, Кроули огляделся, и на стенах появилось с десяток сатанинских знаков. — Нам бы цербера, хоть какого завалящего, он бы эту тушу получше отделал, — задумчиво пробормотал он.

Отступив к Азирафаэлю и артистично взмахнув рукой, Кроули одновременно почистил себе одежду, убрал следы своего пребывания в ангаре и заставил раны на трупе сочиться кровью, будто они были нанесены при жизни.

— Все на этом?

— Погоди немного, теперь мой черед. — Азирафаэль повел рукой, и из лежащего у его ног мешка выплыли и разлетелись по ангару несколько книг, пара перчаток и шарф; в одной из луж крови появился четко различимый след ботинка.

— Хорошо вышло, — удовлетворенно кивнул Кроули. — Едем? Я есть хочу.

— Да-да, — Азирафаэль вслед за Кроули поспешил к «Бентли», продолжая говорить на ходу. — Полагаю, полиции хватит... этого всего, чтобы наконец-то найти этих кошмарных сатанистов и избавить от них общество — то есть сделать свою работу, не более и не менее. Я говорил тебе, мой дорогой, что они убивают бездомных во имя Врага рода человеческого? Я хочу сказать, сатанисты.

— Говорил. Ангел, ты понимаешь, что мы сейчас изуродовали какой-то неопознанный труп, сфабриковали улики для того, чтобы обмануть, ввести в заблуждение, оклеветать...

— Во имя благой цели, милый. Во имя благой цели. А теперь будь так любезен — переоденься, и я угощу тебя изумительным ужином, как и обещал.

— Переодеться? Зачем?

— Ах, дорогой, я понимаю, что ты все убрал, но я помню, сколько на тебе было крови. Это в некотором смысле то же самое, что по-прежнему чувствовать ее запах.

— Как скажешь, Азирафаэль, как скажешь, — Кроули пожал плечами и завел «Бентли». Что тут поделать, ангел есть ангел.


End file.
